Talk:Upcoming ERB suggestions/@comment-25051557-20121222210247/@comment-96.50.9.94-20130106080726
@everybody who treated my comment as a chance to start another flame war. so if slenderman is more than a meme, than the most interesting man in the world and borimer can be used as they are also more than just memes, plus yes link can't speak, probably because HE ACTUALLY DOES SPEAK TO THE CHARACTERS IN GAME. go back and play ocarina of time they are like "what's your name?"..."link, that's a nice name." what can they fucking read minds? also PSY actually should be used as he is an actual music artist yes more than a meme, but he is actually famous over more than the internet, SUCK IT! and slenderman isn't a good character, a good character is like I dunno peter pan who actually is recongized by both younge and old, slenderman is like a fanfiction authour, in shadows until something really good or bad happens and then BAM they're huge. I'm not uncreative, I actually thought of battles like ezio vs. sly cooper (which is undoable). I don't know charlie chaplin and don't explain him to me. also duh! 300 is like what...almost five or six years old now? it isn't lord of the rings or star wars which are more memorable and timeless. slendy, you call a character out of cryptozoology slendy? that to me feels like calling nintendo nintendy or eminem emmy or ducks ducky it just feels like a really childish thing to do. and yeah the cartoon and CDi games aren't in the timeline like the timeline of zelda was easy to follow in the first place. also he'd look stupid in costume and I know what some of you will say "hey, know your meme did a pretty good job at making a slenderman costume." slenderman is thinner than nicepeter and probably taller than nicepeter and epiclloyd standing on top of each other, and then there are the tentacles (why does that sound hentai?) how will those be made with out looking stupid or obvious? okay he has a game, because yeah games are so known for being meme free, and he is viral, you know the potrer puppet pals are technically viral, still a meme folks, and wait slenderman has somebody or something to talk for him? No he doesn't take it from me somebody who can name three cryptozoology characters and two japanese mythology characters faster than I can name three greek or roman gods. and animeshaun, you can just shut up, and learn that not everything can be used, and again...SLENDERMAN IS NOT A GOOD CHARACTER LIKE SANTA OR PETER PAN AS THEY ARE BOTH PART OF CULTURES WHERE SLENDERMAN IS JUST A MYTH. and besides if a mythological creature was used, maybe a greek or roman or norse god would be better. a real heavy crticism on a slenderman idea from possibly it's biggest hater, and I'm the person that said WTF over how amanda todd has more facebook memorial pages than terry fox who did more than her. the joys of being canadian.